Thom's Viewpoints
by theladyoflorraine
Summary: Viewpoints about Alanna's grandson, who is training to be a knight.
1. What's Wrong With Her?

Okay, I know this is short...okay really short, but what do you want? I'm pressed for time. Sorry, the next one will be longer.  
theladyoflorraine  
P.s. At least it's interesting, at least in my opinion it is.  
  
  
  
  
Thom's Veiwpoints  
What's wrong with her?  
  
  
  
He watched her. She was...what? Nervous? Embarassed? Scared? What were they supossed to thinK Emma was immortal! She had lied. She did have powers. She couldn't die! Thom was angry at her. Why not? She was angry at his best friend...only friend.   
It was true. Everyone was mad. Laylia had disapered for three days! how could this have happened? Why couldn't she tell him? Wasen't he her only friend? Sigh. A problem to tackle on a rainy day.  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~   
  
Laylia walked down the halls without any bounce, any flourish. She knew they were angry. They had been denied privleges for her, and when she had finally come back she looked no better then a rag doll...or a runaway. They wanted her to quit, she knew that much. She was the porcillen doll who hung out with the pretty boys.  
A girl walked up to her. "What's that?" she asked.  
"What's what?"asked Laylia in a rather rude tone. She had had enough of the rude words and coments and would fight if they wanted to pick and pry at her.  
"that shadow. The lights shining right on it, yet it won't go away." repiled the girl. She was rather pretty.   
"Shadow? Shadow?" Laylia asked in a panicked voice. She turned on her heel and ran. She didn't know where she would go, but she ran.   
She found herself next to Thom's room. Dinner wasn't for a few hours, would he be here? She knocke lightly on his door, not noticing the tears streaming down her face.   
He opened, "Laylia? What's wrong? Why are you crying?"he asked worridly.  
She hugged him aruound his chest and arms pinning him. "I'm frightined. There's a man, or a women, and their after me. That's why I disappered. I'm so sorry." she cried into his srong, hard chest.  
He looked down and petted her head, rather like you would a kitten. She was so young, and tiny. It wreached himto see her going through this.  
Before dinner she told him everything, and during they made a plan. He would help, and maybe, they could get rid of the man. 


	2. What She's Like

I just wanted you to know that I'm writing this now, while I'm right at the heart of the story, because with all the action and adventure going on Song 'n me thought maybe people would forget what the character's were really like, you know, 'deep inside.' So bear with me.  
Lorraine  
  
  
Thom's veiwpoints  
Part Two  
Laylia  
  
  
  
Thom stared at Laylia, held tight in his arm's. What would possess her to do such a thing? To kill her self, taking away the one thing she truesured, her honer. She was so vulnerable, so sweet, yet at the same time she was dangerous and deadly.  
"Thom...can you let go of me now?" Asked Laylia, her tears seeminly dry.  
"Ummmm...ya." He said, letting go of her.  
"I'm so sorry, Thom. I just couldn't let him hurt you, or any one else. It's all my fault." She whispered, looking down.  
"I know, but that's not the way to go about it, Laylia." Said Thom, not meaning to sound as angry as he did.  
She layed down, her head on his lap, for a long time they sat like that, until the bell rang and the healer came looking for them.  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~   
  
Thom lay awake a long time, staring at Laylia's still siloette. He loved, that much he knew. She was like a shining sun after year's of rain. She was his tresure.  
She tryed to act perfect, not wanting these strangers that surrounded her every day to know what went on inside her head. She knew how to use a horse, and manners, and wasen't all bad at wresiling. She couldn't do archery, and she would rather die than try using a sword with out the moves pre-planed.  
She never thought of her self as equal to all the other pages, and later squires. She thought of her self as a run away, running from her past, and future. She had never really wanted to be a page, just strong enough to fight off The Man.  
After the first year, she had actually begun to try, to learn. Thom was in awe of her, not because of her talents, but because of her strenth, she had been daeling with the man since she was three.   
She never spoke of the man, unless he had just attacked her, or if she was feeling particulary scared.  
She was beautiful, and she knew it, but not as most might think. She hated being pretty, people saw her prettiness, and it unleashed her magic, making them want to know her better. It was what led the man to her.   
Laylia stirred in her sleep and turned to face him.  
"Hi." She said dully, he couldn't see her smile from so far away.  
"Hi. Feeling better?" He asked, still worried about her.  
"No. Promise you won't tell any one?" She asked, already knowing the answer.  
"Promise."  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~   
  
Laylia ran to Equittqe, probaly late, not caring. Thom was at her heel's laughing as they reached the class room, already out of breath. Laylia wouldn't get in trouble, Equittqe was by far her best class, the teachers wouldn't dare get ri of her, Thom might get it, though.  
Laylia knocked on the door, smiling. "I'm sorry we're late, we were stuck under a healers rule." She said, her voice wavering not a bit.  
"Yes...come in." He said, glaring all the time at Thom.  
They giggled as the sat down at the front of the room, the olny seats left. They stopped giggiling when the teacher annoced they would be learning to dance, court style. Not only that, he would pair them up as, 'they were much to childish to do so themselves.'   
Thom hated the idea of, say, Krick of Litte Rock, dancing too close to Laylia.  
As there were only five girls in the class, most of the boys danced with other boys. Thom was with Amice, she was a nice girl in her way but, well, dancing with your aunt? (Okay people, Amice is Alanna's youngest child, Alanna's som Thom is married and has Thom Jr., the Thom in my story)  
Laylia was dancing with Krick, as Thom predicded, as Krick was her former sponser, though he had been apsolutly no help.  
Out of the whole class, about three quarters knew what to do. Thom wasen't one of them, obviously niether was Amice.   
After class, Thom went back to his rooms, to nurse his sore feet, where Amice had repetetly steped on them, he suspected she was doing the same. Sigh, thought Thom, another day in the incerdeibly tame life of THOM, jr.  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~   
I have decided to stop withholding my story for reviews, I'm writing this for you, it's true, but it's still me writing it, and I want you to enjoy it.   
~ ~ ~ ~ ~ 


End file.
